Demigods and Mortals
by JollyCans
Summary: Read this it is the best story ever! LOL LOL LOL (You'll see...)


**This is my first story so don't be mean. :)**

* * *

Lila Spencer probably had the most boring life EVER. Her daily schedule was wake up, go to school, come home, eat lunch do her homework, read, go to bed, and repeat. So, a story about Lila would probably not be interesting. But this is a MAGICAL story!

On a nice warm day, Lila sat in her room, reading like she did everyday. Today she was reading a book about Greek Mythology.

"This is so cool." she said. Her favorite god was Apollo. Because he was so hot, get it? LOL. Lila had naturally purple hair with pink streaks, and rainbow eyes. Her mom just had plain old brown hair. So did her dad. And no matter how much she tried, Lila couldn't get a boyfriend!

Was she too ugly? Or was she not wearing enough makeup? Lila knew that she was perfect. But why did she not have a boyfriend!? All her friends had one! And she was fourteen!

Suddenly, the closet started to glow, and Lila started screaming. Then a girl was standing there, with long black hair touching her butt, with golden eyes. (She looks like a vampire from twilight!) Lila thought! She started to scream again, but then she saw a CAMP IN HER CLOSET! OMG!

"Oh. No. OOOOHHHH NOOOO! Not good, not good. Oh , I am dead. Double dead. MEGA TRIPLE DOUBLE DEAD!" Vampire girl screamed. Lila smiled nervously.

"Am I really that bad?" Lila asked.

The girl laughed. "No I'll explain some other time." she said. "My name is Hope Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and Louise Jackson. I am a demigod."

"Wit, your dad is THE Percy Jackson? That's impossible! You crazy!"

"Look, I'm sixteen, so I know what I'm saying." Hope said. " Perhaps you will know what I'm saying if I let you join the demigod camp. You can stay in Apollo's cabin with me!"

"Ok, let's go!" Then they both jumped to the camp.

As Hope led her new friend to the camp, she asked Lila questions like, "What's your name?" and "how old are you?" Apparently, Hope invited a girl two years younger then her, and she wasn't evem a demigod. But that's ok, since Lila seemed nice.

"I'll go buy us some cookies." Hope said. "You stay here."

Lila:

Lila listened and stayed put. She closed her eyes and soaked in the sun.

"Look out!" Someone cried. But it was too late. A boy Lilas age bumped into her. They both tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry." the boy said.

"It's ok." Maybe he could be her boyfriend! "I'm Lila, what's your name?"

"I'm Ryan" the boy said. "I'm fourteen." Ryan had blond hair, going down to his shoulders, and beautiful forest green eyes, that seemed to change to ruby red as she looked into them.

"I'm 14 too!" she said, nearly hugging him. "Whos your parent?"

"Ares." Ryan said, blowing his hair out of his face.

"Lila!" a voice cried out.

"Oh, heya Hope. This is Ryan. He is fourteen like me."

"AHHH! SON OF ARES! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hope grabbed Lila and ran away as fast as she could. Lila sadly thought 'But I love him!'

* * *

Hope had always known that sons and daughters of Ares were bad. Like last summer when Charlie Buyer, son of Aphrodite, fell in love with Bethany Sanders, daughter of Ares. Charlie had broken his leg when he was playing soccer with only Bethany. It was scary.

"Look, Lila, I know Ryan seemed like a nice and friendly guy, but some thing happened last summer involving a daughter of Ares. It was scary."

"But Ryans not like that. Besides, I don't play soccer."

"Charlie DIED!" Hope shouted. Lila looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Lila. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Okay, I understand. Thanks Hope. I'll make new friends."

* * *

Lila knew that she had told Hope that she wouldn't be friends with Ryan, but when Hope was at archery, she was SO BORED! AND LONELY! She ran to the Ares cabin and knocked on the door.

A girl with messy brown hair answered. "Yeah?"

"Um, I'm here for Ryan."

"RYAN! SOME OVERLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Okay. I'm coming Bethany!" Ryan came to Lila and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"Let's go walk along the cliffs!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ok! Sounds like fun!"

* * *

The cliffs were beautiful. After a while of walking, Ryan and Lila sat down.

"I want to go nearer to the edge." Ryan said.

"Be careful." Lila said, her pink and purple hair flying around. After a while of sitting down, Lila went to check on Ryan.

"Hey Lila!" he said. "Look whats down below. Looks like a hundred fe-" Then he screamed. His foot had slipped!

"Ryan!" Lila shrieked. She grabbed him just before he fell. She pulled him up. He was breathing hard.

"You saved my life!" Ryan said! Then he kissed her. 'I have a boyfriend!' Lila thought as they kissed.

* * *

Hope would have been mad at Lila if she wasn't so proud. Lila had saved someone's life. How could she be mad? Hope was now not afraid of sons and daughters of Ares anymore. She talked to Bethany, and now they were friends. It was a good idea to bring Lila here.

* * *

Lila was really proud of herself. But what really mattered was that Ryan, her new boyfriend, was safe. They went to the camp director, SamJack, and told him about th cliff incident.

"You must never go to the cliffs again, Ryan." He said. Ryan nodded sadly.

"As for you, overly beautiful hot girl, you can get any wish you want."

"I wish to be a demigod!" Magical sparkles swirled around Lila, and she laughed. Then she opened her eyes. "I'm a demigod!"

"Your dad is Cupid." SamJack said, shocked. "Congrats!"

* * *

Hope ran to Lila. "Congratulations!" It was very windy, and hope's left eye, once covered by her hair, was now reveled. Lila gasped. IT WAS PINK AND GLOWING!

"I guess you now know my secret." Hope said. "I am a luck fairy. And I was lucky to meet you, Lila." Then they smiled.

* * *

**You like? My best writing EVER!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Actually, this whole story was a joke. This is a mix between my ideas and a 2nd grade story I wrote a LONG time ago. ;))**


End file.
